The Lightning Empress
by deathvalley101
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Ishiko Enju is the disgraced and hated upon daughter of a Dark Guild Master, join Ishiko as she runs into the Thunder Legion along the way and makes her first ever friends. (Set during S1 before the Battle of Fairy Tail.)
1. chapter 1

The Lightning Empress

Chapter 1 Run

~IE~IE~IE~IE~

Run, keep running or they'll kill you, keep running even if you're going to faint, as long as you get away from there you'll be safe, you'll be safe away from those burning embers of hate and disgust, away from the family that hates you. Away from the cursed place and family that holds your last name, Enju.

My name is Ishiko Enju, Ishiko means 'lost' I was named that because my parents thought that I didn't hold a place in the world to call my own, and when my magic was found out that only made my name even more true. My magic is Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic whereas my family's magic is all sorts of fire magic, for god sake they rule a Dark Guild called 'Kurayami no Honō' or Kurayami for short meaning 'Flame of Darkness', quite befitting when it's a Dark Guild, though the name itself is a bit cheesy.

My family hate me because I can't do fire magic, they hate me because I can't carry on the family line, they hate me because they can.

When I was four I went missing for three years, no one noticed or cared, probably both, but anyway, I went missing in the forest where I found a Dragon called Shūrai, she was the first living thing in my life to be genuinely kind to me, I loved her for that, I loved her as if she were my mother, a mother that cared for her young unlike my real one. Shūrai taught me Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic and a few Secret Arts. Though on the 7th July X777 she went missing, I searched and searched for her but couldn't find her, I haven't seen her since.

"Get back here you b*tch!!" A loud masculine shout echoed throughout the forest, I heard it even without my heightened senses and unfortunately it snapped me out of my thoughts. I'm a small girl standing at a ditzy 5"3, I have long dirty blonde hair that's flying around me right now as I run through the forest. I'm pretty sure my blue eyes are clouded with oncoming tears even though I've been crying for this whole time I've been running, at least a good thirty-five minutes.

My once clean-ish clothes are now dirty and ripped but then they already were like that, when I say once clean I mean when they were bought, a good year-ish ago. My once dark blue fully sleeved top is now dull and looks like a light blue top with three quarter length ripped sleeves. My jeans are ripped mainly at the legs and knees, they were a nice black but now they're more grey-ish. I have no shoes leaving me to step on stones but then I'm used to that, I never had shoes.

My eyes snapped up from the stone and branch covered ground as there suddenly was a trail just in front of me, No, no, no, no! There shouldn't be a trail here! Did I take a wrong turn? I can't go back he'll kill me! Damn I'm gonna have to risk it! I jumped out of the tree line into the open, the oh so vulnerable open.

"Oww! That hurt's!! Eekk!" I squeaked as I landed roughly on some stones, a few tears escaped my eyes and I quickly swiped them away. I glanced up to the sky, clear not too many clouds but any if all clouds are all light, a low chance of rain. Ok, good, maybe I can like tree camp or something.

"Excuse me, Miss, are you alright?" A male voice asked from behind me. I froze, God I'm so stupid, I didn't check around for people around me, I was too concerned with tree camping? And my brother…. I'm dead, prepare yourself Ishiko, your life was a good one, well with Shūrai. Treasure those moments and prepare. Deep breaths-

"Uhh, Miss? Are you-?" A different voice asked, still male though. I jumped, I'd forgotten that they were there. I turned around as quick as possible considering I'm standing in stones, which was quite slow and painful.

"If your gonna kill me give me a minute!" I growled, they have to at least be considerate right, if they're in Kurayami no Honō they know me so they at least must be considerate and they'll accept my final wishes...right?

"What!? Why would we kill you!?" A girl's voice fumed, I went as still as a statue as I opened an eye, then my other one and blinked, once, twice, a third time. What!?????

"Who are-," I stopped mid sentence, noo, even if my punishment for running isn't death this definitely is, telling outsiders secrets. "You're Outsiders aren't you." It was more of a statement than anything else and it actually reflected a slither of calm that I thought I had lost over half an hour ago- that reminds me, whe-

"Get back here you useless b*tch!! When I find you I'll kill you!!" There he is, Krono my brother, my final family member, he hates me too of course, and he's the first born so he'll be the Guild Master someday and unluckily for me he hates me more than the whole Guild combined.

The group of strangers in front of me jumped, there was four of them, a male with long green hair in a ponytail, he must've been the one to speak first, then there was another male, he was wearing an odd armor knight-like helmet he was also wearing quite an odd outfit, but then I can't really speak. Who runs around with no shoes on? Me. The helmet guy must've been the second to speak. Then there was the only female in the group, she was wearing a green dress and half moon glasses, her dress showed off her...assets, which only served to remind me of my lack of any. she must've spoken there now. Finally there was the last male, he had dirty blonde hair, like mine, it was short and spiked up with..gel? He was wearing a large fur coat and had a lightning bolt scar running over his right eye. He hadn't spoken. Though they all looked quite concerned either it was that sudden shout, the state that I'm in or the fuming brown haired male stomping down the very treeline that I plopped out off-- Wait WHAT!??

My eyes snapped to where Krono stood, "What do you want?" The green haired boy asked, he sounded so calm...wow points to him he probably doesn't know who Krono is though. Shame, he'll probably run like everyone else around here when he realises he's doomed to an inflamed death.

Krono sneered, "I'm here for that b*tch!"

I frowned at the commonly used on me insult. "Oh yeah, then why are you still standing up there?" A new male voice spoke, I looked over and seen him, the blonde. He'd spoken.

Krono laughed, "Because I'm just here to kill her, nothing more, nothing less!" He snapped his fingers and a huge ball of fire appeared above me...and the four other people. Oh look, I've brought innocent strangers to their deaths. Great.

Krono turned around and vanished as he let the ball of fire plummet down on us. The last thing I saw was the red scorching flames of his hate.

~IE~IE~IE~IE~

TBC..

That's the end of Chapter One!! I hope you liked it, the next chapter will hopefully answer any and all questions if not feel free to ask!!

Bye!!

~Death Valley 101


	2. Chapter 2: You Are?

The Lightning Empress

Chapter 2: And You Are Who Exactly?

 **~~IE~~IE~~**

Aaaand…. We're alive everybody!! Enjoy this new chappie, it took a while to write but I wrote it, a bit long-ish. Ahh! I'm so sorry! I took so long to update! I really appreciate the nice reviews guys, thank you!! Enjoy~!

Warning, mention (accidental) intake of POISON!! - Chill, it's not too bad~

DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I DON'T own FAIRY TAIL….But I DO OWN this PLOT!! Rejoice!

 **~~IE~~IE~~**

"Is...still….really...sure…" A distant voice muttered it sounded feminine, like the girls' back there, actually it sounded exactly like her.

"I'm...look... she's….up…" A male voice like the guys with green hair spoke, it faded in and out.

Light assaulted Ishiko's eyes as she opened them, she was lying on a sleeping bag, surrounded by three or four blurry figures. One was green and brownish , one red and green, one blue-ishy and the last a mix of purple, black and a splodge of blonde. _I'm not dead._ _Wow._ _Holy mother of—_

"Miss, can tell me how many fingers I'm holding up?" The green haired male's voice pierced through the air and a few pale splodges appeared in front of Ishiko's face.

"Umm, three? No, two?" A sigh was heard.

"Two. It's an effect of the poison that we found in you Miss, could you tell us just how you were running with nearly no sight and how you just happen to have a black market poison in you? You're lucky that we were able to get the antidote. Why were you were being chased, does that man have anything to do with this?" The green haired one spoke again, hushed but quick.

Ishiko paused to digest the information that had been shot at her. "Adrenaline probably," She heabed herslef up and stared at the blurry group of people. "And, um, that man was my boyfriend, he's a dark wizard, I only found out recently though and when I brought it up with him he threatened me, so I ran." Hell, and I always wondered if drama was the best way about things in life. Seems it's the most convincing. She paused to wipe away real tears, though they weren't from the silly, fake scenario she was spewing, they were from her memories of her family hating and labeling her as a nobody. It's better to lie than to go to jail, I can't go to jail just because of who my family is, yes, best to lie and tell lies. I don't want to die. Not yet. Not here. Not because of them.

She laughed sheepishly, "'Long the way ah must'a ran into a bush — ah'm clumsy like that —and got scratched by a few thorns, there's a few poisonous ones around here —it was stupid of me not to notice — and, well, eventually ah guess ah kinda ran into you guys while sprinting for my life." Ishiko wiped her face with what remained of the tattered cloth she was calling 'sleeves'. The crying was at least doing something good, it was clearing her vision just enough that she could see their angered and pity filled faces. _Now how thr hell do ah get outta here?_

"Miss," Ishiko snapped her eyes to the green haired male's face, that she could now see, he had a pair of antenna like pieces of hair sticking up in the shape of lightning bolts. _A tribute, of sorts, or natural?_ His hair covered his right eye and he had a beauty mark under his left eye, the only one that was visible. "And who would that man be?" He seemed hesitant, as if he knew or thought this was a bad question. The girl immediately hissed something at him and elbowed his stomach, making him double over slightly.

Ishiko immediately glanced down, Damn truth or — no, the truth."K-Krono Enju." She spoke the name with true fear, though at the same time it was dripping with poison. Ishiko had always feared him, he had always hated her even though he was first born and supposed to protect his younger sibling, the poison though, the poison showed she hated him, which was good, she couldn't have these people believing she still 'liked' him. The people who Ishiko could now see very clearly seemed to have stopped breathing at the name. Dammit, they're gonna kill me for 'dating' him, aren't they. Shit, final words, ugh, I don't have any prepared, damn you think I would've--

"What's your name?" The blonde asked. Shit...

"Ayumi Chieko, pleasure to meet you all," Ishiko smiled, Yes, best to LIE, for I will NOT DIE...Ha! That's so cheesy. Honestly, she had said the first name that came to mind and she actually didn't mind being called 'Ayumi', it sounded childish to her, yet at the same time it was strict and to be feared if said right, with a tad of venom. God, I'm trying to make a childish name sound scary.

The blonde gave her a gruff smile, "Laxus Dreyar."

"I am Freed Justine, it is nice to meet you Ayumi." The green haired one nodded with a small smile.

"Evergreen," The busty brunette nodded, "It's a pleasure Ayumi."

Finally the armoured one grinned, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. "Nice to meet ya Ayumi, name's Bickslow!"

It was then Ishiko noticed the mark on Bickslows' tongue, actually it was on Evergreen too - not on her tongue of course, hers was on her breast - they were different colours though. Then it clicked, Those must be their Guild Marks.

Kurayami no Hono's Mark was of a black flame with three stars in the middle - three for the number of the Masters family members in the Guild, Ishiko was never counted as a member as she didn't know Fire Magic and so she never got the Mark, and wasn't given a star either, never being counted as a part of the Guild - honestly she didn't realise how lucky that was. Kurayami members, being the grouches they were, only had black Marks while the Master's family had blood red Marks.

Ishiko tilted her head for show, "What's that on your tongue? Ohh! is that your Guild mark!? It's so cool!"

Bickslow blinked before smiling even wilder, "Who's is better mine or Ever's!? I think mine's is!" OK, random subject changing — I can deal with that.

Evergreen put her hands on her hips in a huff, "My Guild Mark is the best, obviously! The green brings out my eyes and it's constantly visible! Where as yours is always hidden in your mouth! People wouldn't even know it was there if you didn't constantly stick your tongue out, like the pest you are!"

Ishiko had to refrain from laughing as Evergreen continued on pointing out all the bad points of Bickslows' Guild Mark's position.

"I think they're both great, guys." Ishiko smiled waving her hands in a calm down gesture. They both shut up briefly to grin in glee and she took this as an opportunity for a topic change. "Are they meant to be fairies?"

Bickslow chocked on his saliva, as did Evergreen, and Freed had to clear his throat before he did so too. Laxus stood there nonplussed and she looked at him, feigning confusion.

Laxus raised an eyebrow. "That a guess?"

Ishiko blinked owlishly before nodding, I must've been really wrong, great...

"How so?" It took her a few minutes before she realised the question was directed at her.

She couldn't really get anything intelligent out as the four looked at her curiously, the closest she came to smart was, "Huh?"

She could've sworn she seen Laxus smirk a little at her show of unintelligence. He decided to help her out a little bit by wording it out so simply a three year old would've understood. "Why do you think it looks like a fairy?"

Ohh, so he wants to be like that now does he? "The tail. It's unknown if faeries had tails or not - actually we don't know if they even had wings or were even real - though that's just unimaginative people saying they weren't real - Gods, people even have the audacity to claim Dragons weren't real when it's common knowledge they were! - Anyway, ah think there's this saying like... People that believe faeries are real are strong and weak. There might also be a 'creative' in there somewhere..."

Laxus raised an eyebrow, Bickslows' and Evergreen looked confused and Freed donned a polite mask of curiosity.

"Strong and weak?" Bickslow murmured, obviously confused, Aww Merlin bless him.

Ishiko smiled, "Strong and weak, yes, ah personally think it signifies a mixture of both, knowing when to fight and, if you may, when to surrender or in a case when to cry. Although that's just my opinion." She carelessly waved her right hand in dismissal. Waving off everything. She may have gotten a bit too serious there if she wanted to set up a carefree attitude. She tilted her head innocently. "What is your guild?"

Evergreen seemed to be shook from her confused daze and she offered a hintnof a smile. "Fairy Tail, surely you've heard of it?"

Ishiko hummed adopting an air of obviously fake thinking. "They're light right, lead by some old midget dude, Makarov?"

"Makarov Dreyar, my grandfather and the third and current Master of a weak, pitiful guild." Was Laxus' sneered reply. Ok, not at all awkward.

"Ah take it you don't like him?" She got a deadpan look in response.

Freed chuckled nervously, "What gave you that idea?"

Ishiko shrugged, tugged the sleeping bag that was around her closer as the wind picked up a bit, and looked at her surroundings for the first time. "You randomly set up camp everywhere you go?"

That was the definition of this camp; Randomly Set up. Everything was strewn around the place except for the crackling campfire in the middle that they needed for warmth and light. It was getting dark because the sun was setting. It cast an eerie shadow through the trees that she ignored with practiced ease.

She stared at the sunset as best she could through the trees and tilted her head, "How long was ah out for?" Earning an odd look from Bickslow.

"What does 'ah' mean?" He probably would've blinked innocently if his mask wasn't covering his face. Though he was in the process of unbuckling one of the straps which Ishiko interpreted as a silent show of trust.

Freed cut in, rolling his eyes at Bickslow. "You were unconscious for a few hours while your body rested and the antidote took place."

After nodding thankfully to Freed she looked at Bickslow. "It's mah accent, comes and goes randomly. Usually when ah'm tired or annoyed or somethin'. Tired in this case."

Then she realised that they hadn't allowed her to stay with them, even if they had wrapped her in one of their sleeping bags. "Can ah crash her' with you guys tonight? Ah'll leave tomorroh."

Laxus spared her a grin, "Sure. You want any food before you sleep?"

She was already lying down and as she pulled up the sleeping bag to cover her head — she didn't want bugs crawling over her, that had happened before, never again — she managed to mutter out something resembling, "Nah, cheers anyway."

Her world promptly darkened as sleep overtook her.

 **~~IE~~IE~~**

 **OK, So for some of those words I had it in itallics ( _like this)_ and when I saved it it didn't save the itallics and I rewrote them a few times with the same outcome. Some might've stayed itallics (possibly like the one up above in brackets for the font) but most didn't, and i couldn't be bothered to rewrite them again. Sorry if the random font changes annoyed you! Thanks and please feed the Review Monster! Adiós!**


End file.
